


Дети и крысы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: The Pied Piper (1933)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Крысы пришли ночью.





	Дети и крысы

Крысы пришли ночью.  
Они грызли всё, эти крысы: их не останавливали ни стальные замки, ни мышеловки с кусочками отравленного сыра. Следы зубов жители Гамельна находили на толстых железных прутьях, бочках с вином и даже камнях. Выше подвалов и погребов они сначала не поднимались, потому беду заметили слишком поздно. Когда мельник Ганс спустился за мукой для свежих утренних булочек, то обнаружил пустые мешки, припорошенный белым пол и труп старого кота, которого жена прикармливала остатками колбасы. Фонарь в руке мельника дрогнул, осветив неаппетитные подробности. Несчастное животное, ослабевшее с возрастом, сожрали заживо. От кота осталась облезлая буро-серая шкурка с тонкими полосками мяса и кости, обглоданные до белизны. Мука и сено пропитались кровью, застыли вокруг трупа тошнотворными комками. Крысы выели глаза и язык, оторвали уши и нос, оставив почти голый скелет.

— Матерь божья!

Мельник попятился. Из тёмных углов на него смотрели красные злые глаза — они были везде, прятались за стеллажами и бочками, сновали в прорытых под фундаментом норах. Вой перепуганного зверя застрял у мельника в горле. Он подумал, что будет, если крысы решат поживиться в их домах, и закрыл рукой рот. В своей комнате на втором этаже жена баюкала в люльке младенца, старшая дочь мирно спала в постели и видела пятые сны. Крысы легко могли добраться до них, покусать, заразить чумой или лихорадкой, оставить на нежных детских телах гниющие глубокие раны.

Мельник бросился прочь из подвала, запер дверь на щеколду и поспешил в магистрат. Перед ратушей, несмотря на ранний час, собралось много людей. Все с мрачной решимостью на лицах и застывшими от ужаса глазами. Об этом не говорили вслух на улицах, но все прекрасно знали, кто ел их колбасы, сыры и разбивал кувшины с молоком. Крысы хозяйничали в городе по ночам, будили хозяев топотом крохотных лапок и отравляли жизнь мерзким запахом тухлятины, которую несли с собой на длинных розовых хвостах из помойных ям. Детей не выпускали на улицы с наступлением ночи, домашних животных запирали в комнатах у самой крыши, но крысы всё равно находили чем поживиться. Цирюльник проболтался молочнику, что на крыльце своего дома нашёл умирающую собаку и что жену главы города покусали, и она была вынуждена пустить себе кровь, чтобы не слечь с бубонами по всему телу или сыпью.

— Это невыносимо! — заломил руки мельник. — Надо избавиться от них! Сделайте что-нибудь!

Его мольбу подхватили остальные, понесли к ратуше, где совещался магистрат. Они пытались травить крыс, выманивать, поджигать старые дома, откуда людей переселяли в другие места, но всё тщетно. Словно чувствуя приближение смерти, крысы бежали прочь, а потом возвращались. На место убитых приходили другие, их были сотни, тысячи, и все без остановки пожирали и еду, и животных. Дело времени, когда они распробуют на вкус людей.

Ворота с утра распахнули, не надеясь, впрочем, на поток торговцев и странников. После нашествия грызунов Гамельн обрёл дурную славу и не привлекал больше музыкантов, шутов и фокусников, которые устраивали представления на главной площади. Больше по привычке у ворот стояла стража, но и они не заметили, откуда пришёл странный человек в пёстром костюме. Под мышкой он держал деревянную флейту с потёртым мундштуком.

— Кто таков? — спросили у него, а человек в ответ лукаво ухмыльнулся и показал пальцем на толпу перед ратушей. Магистрат громко рассказывал, что заплатит любые деньги тому, кто избавит город от крыс. Обещание было насквозь лживым, однако отчаявшиеся люди поддержали его криками радости и брошенными в воздух шапками. Им было проще скинуть ответственность на кого-то одного, чем вместе вычищать каждый дом, сжигать, топтать и убивать. В этом не было никакого смысла — на место одной нанизанной на вилы крысы приходило десять.

— Хочешь сказать, что поможешь нам? — удивился мельник, когда все взгляды обратились на странного человека. Он не выглядел могучим воином или талантливым учёным из столицы. Потрёпанная одежда, старые ботинки и нелепая шляпа с гусиным пером не вызывали ни капли доверия. Глаза у человека тоже были недобрые, злые и тёмные, будто он глядел на жителей Гамельна из угла, куда не добирался солнечный свет. Сердце мельника кольнуло мыслью о крысах в подвале, и он промолчал, хотя не хотел, видит бог, совсем не хотел помощи от этого человека.

— Прекрасно! Избавь нас от крыс — и получишь столько золота, сколько сумеешь унести. Ну как, по рукам?

Странный человек, по-прежнему не произнеся ни слова, достал из-под мышки свою флейту и прижал её к обветренным губам. Музыка, что исторгла эта флейта, была тревожной и густой, как раскалённый в летнюю жару воздух. Взрослые и дети притихли в мгновение ока, напряжённо вслушиваясь в резкие переливы крещендо, что разливалось по улочкам, просачивалось сквозь щели и окна, впитывалось в деревянные срубы и мягкие тюлевые шторы. Музыка отравляла разум и путала чувства, вела и манила идти, бежать, торопиться, а куда и зачем — не знал никто, но каждый ощущал почти невыносимое желание следовать за человеком в пёстром костюме хоть на край света. Подчиняясь его воле, из подвалов, бочек, сараев и прилавков на улицах, из-под крыш и ставен, из постелей и полок начали выбираться крысы. Они текли густым живым потоком, не обращая внимания на людей, их было так много, что рябило в глазах, а по щекам текли слёзы от удушающего смрада, что несли, будто мантию, за собой эти грязные твари. Мельник брезгливо взвизгнул, когда несколько крыс пробежали по его ногам, а остальные прыгнули прямо с крыши, чтобы поскорее добраться до вожделенного источника музыки. Пёстрый человек медленно отступал за ворота по мощёной дороге и мосту, не сводя горящих глаз с пищавшего крысиного моря. Шаг за шагом, нота за нотой эта жуткая процессия уходила всё дальше, позволив жителям запереть ворота и перевести дух, потому что во всём Гамельне не осталось ни одной крысы.

А пёстрый человек всё играл, не надувая щёк и почти не дыша, но музыка всё равно лилась из флейты — она жила своей собственной жизнью и приказывала крысам то танцевать на задних лапках, то есть друг друга, то собираться в круги и в таком виде ползти следом за остальными. Приближался пологий берег реки Везер, куда пёстрый человек зашёл по колено и направил крыс на глубину, где они и затонули. Медленно скрывались под водой толстые крысиные тела, увенчанные маленькими головками. Когда последняя крыса утонула, пёстрый человек облизал пересохшие губы, выпил воды из озера и танцующей походкой вернулся в город.

Магистрат собрался на узком мостике над воротами. Сверху вниз они смотрели на спасшего их музыканта и думали, что сотворить такое мог или колдун, или дьявол, или сразу оба, потому отдавать ему деньги — несусветная глупость. Да и казна была почти пуста, тратить последние золотые на какого-то бродягу с дудочкой им совершенно не хотелось.

— Иди своей дорогой, — сказали они пёстрому человеку. — У нас нет денег для тебя. Только это!

На землю перед пёстрым человеком упала старая медная монетка, за которую в столице невозможно купить даже краюху чёрствого хлеба. Глаза под смешной шляпой вспыхнули яростью. Мельник, который тоже забрался наверх, чтобы взглянуть на музыканта, побледнел. На лице пёстрого человека застыло выражение снисходительной брезгливости, как у скотовода, который обнаружил, что любимую овцу задрали волки и оставили от неё только копыта и рога. Криво ухмыльнувшись, пёстрый человек взмахнул флейтой, развернулся и ушёл.

— Здорово вы его, — надулся от довольства цирюльник, — и мы от заразы избавились, и монеты лишней проходимцу не дали!

— Но... — мельник попытался напомнить людям, что «проходимец» спас их семьи от страшной смерти, но счастливые жители Гамельна уже расходились по домам и не желали думать о честности. Предчувствуя недоброе, мельник тоже вернулся к себе, обнял жену и дочерей, а ближе к вечеру выпил немного вина и забылся тяжёлым, душным сном. Из-за алкоголя он не слышал, как вернулась в город музыка — _торжествующая, гневная, обвиняющая,_ — и не видел, как вставали из своих постелей дети. В ночных рубашках или вовсе голышом, они уходили из объятых колдовским сном домов, уходили неотвратимо и беззвучно, как привидения или тени. Ворота открылись, выпуская детей, и закрылись, чтобы никто из взрослых, не поддавшихся музыке, не посмел мешать. Танцуя и подпрыгивая, дети шли по дороге к реке, смеялись и баловались, а затем по цепочке заходили в воду. На камне возле берега сидел пёстрый человек и вдохновенно играл, а его глаза под новой красной охотничьей шляпой горели мрачным удовлетворением. Дети задыхались и умирали; в их лёгкие затекала вода, животы набухали и вздувались, а ручки и ножки становились синими и одутловатыми.

Когда яркая луна спряталась за облаком, пёстрый человек прекратил играть.

— Я взял плату, — сказал он хрипло, голосом, не похожим на человеческий. Был в нём и звериный вой, и птичий клёкот, и шипение ядовитых гадов, всякое было, кроме милосердия и жалости. — Возвращайтесь домой.

Он обнял губами мундштук и вывел протяжное, визгливое «до-ре-ми», от которого вода в Везере вздулась, как нарыв, и выплюнула на берег мёртвых детей и крыс. Набухшие от влаги серо-зелёные трупы под переливы флейты шагали обратно в Гамельн. В их механических и неживых движениях было столько потусторонней липкой жути, что она перекрывала и рваные раны, оставленные рыбами, и слизней, что копошились в пустых глазницах, и гнилую воду, которая лилась из ртов и ушей детей при каждом шаге. Пёстрый человек довёл своё мёртвое воинство до ворот и встал на пороге в окружении крыс и детей. Мокрые и злые крысы слепо клацали челюстями, им больше не нужно было есть, но они страдали от неутолимого голода, и пёстрый человек не собирался их останавливать.

Мельник проснулся от кислого запаха протухшей рыбы. Повернулся на постели — и увидел склонившуюся над ним старшую дочь Марту, чьи густые чёрные волосы повисли паклей вдоль лица, а на месте левой щеки у неё зияла дыра и белела кость челюсти. Марта выплюнула на мельника наполовину переваренную рыбу и гнусавое «папа», наклонилась за поцелуем, и мир мельника погрузился во тьму.

Мёртвые дети и крысы за ночь убили в Гамельне всех.


End file.
